Toto
Toto (pronounced toe-toe) is a little black dog, the loyal companion of Dorothy Gale both in Kansas and the Land of Oz. Description Toto has long, silky hair and small black eyes that twinkle merrily on either side of his funny, wee nose. Animals from the outside world can talk once they reach Oz; but Toto remained silent for a long time and speaks only sparingly. (Tik-Tok of Oz) History Toto was a happy dog, and was the only thing in Kansas that kept Dorothy happy and colorful when the land had turned everything else a uniform gray. When a cyclone struck Kansas, Toto was taken along with Dorothy in their house all the way to the Land of Oz by the twister. When Dorothy began her journey across that strange land, Toto followed her the whole way. At first he was suspicious of her new friends, the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman and the Cowardly Lion but came to get along with them. He was eventually returned to Oz with Dorothy. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) When Dorothy permanently moved to the Land of Oz, along with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, Toto joined them, living with Dorothy in the Emerald City. (The Emerald City of Oz). Book Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * The Road to Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * Little Wizard Stories of Oz :* "Little Dorothy and Toto" * The Patchwork Girl of Oz * Tik-Tok of Oz with Terry.]] Background Toto did not speak until the final chapter of the eighth Oz book, Tik-Tok of Oz, and continued to say very little in Baum's books. Some later Oz writers make him more talkative. In the 1939 film Toto was played by a female cairn terrier named Terry. She was paid $125 a week in the film. After the film, her name was changed to Toto. Modern Oz writers have used Toto as a protagonist in several works, including Roger S. Baum's Toto of Oz and the Surprise Party and Toto in Candy Land of Oz, Chris Dulabone's Toto in Oz, Ian Fink's "Toto's Tale," Atticus Gannaway's "Toto and the Truth," and Gina Wickwar's Toto of Oz. In Magic Land Toto is usually called by the diminutive form of his name "Totoshka". He speaks much more frequently than in Baum's books. In the later books he is too old for adventuring, and is replaced by his grandson, Arto. In The Great Wishy Woz he is Nono. Alternate Histories There are many reimaginings and alternate versions of Oz which present alternate histories of many of the Oz characters. Here are some different versions of Toto. Dorothy (Comic Book Series) Toto is a mechanical (but living) dog who is native to Oz. However, when he meets Dorothy he quickly becomes her loyal companion. Was Toto lived with Dorothy and her mother before the mother died and Dorothy had to move in with Aunt Em. Aunt Em somewhat mistreated the dog, much to Dorothy's horror, and Toto eventually ran away. He hid in the marshes near their Kansas farm, returning occasionally to see Dorothy and get some food from her. He finally got his revenge on Aunt Em, by digging up the bones of a dog she'd had as a child. Infuriated, she chased Toto away. After that, he disappeared and did not return. Credits * The Wizard of Oz (1939): Terry * The Wiz: Nancy * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz: Pepe the Prawn Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Oz Movie Characters Category:American Visitors to Oz Category:Wicked Characters